Sojourn of the Spirit
by Confusedrambler
Summary: Multi-chap fic; begins during last five minutes or so of 'Endgame'. AU Season 2. Based off of predictions made while watching the finale with a buddy. (Yes this is a collab.) Various pairings included, no yaoi/yuri. Shifting POV, flashbacks with Gaang, includes several minor chars and some spiritual mumbo-jumbo. Let us know what you think! Disclaimer: I don't own LoK or AtLA!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! I've been sitting on this for a while, but I thought I'd finally post what we've got so far just for kicks. I won't be able to post anything else until sometime in December due to my participation in NaNoWriMo this year. I hope you enjoy the story so far! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns please feel free to contact me via pm or review! I'll do my utmost to get back in touch with you.  
**

She fell to the earth, folding her arms around her knees. She drew in a shuddering breath and let it out in an explosive sob. Tahno, Lin so soon after, Tarrlok, and _Tenzin_- if they'd been any later, his _entire family_ would have- And now she'd lost _everything_. She should have been able to save them. _None of this_ would have happened if she had done her job right.

She can barely breathe, the weight of the entire world presses against her shoulders.

_Avatar_.

She can't even _think_ the title without a painful tightening in throat and chest. Her task is impossible. Fixing _Republic City_ is impossible.

How can she heal an entire city, when she can't even heal herself?

Footsteps approach, hardly audible over her tears and gasps for breath. She only knows one man who would walk so lightly, so softly that the crusted snow doesn't fracture, the soles of his paper-thin shoes not even dampened. The sound of footfall halts and she lifts her head, managing to force words past the swollen, tangled knot sitting in her throat.

"Not now, Tenzin. I just want to be left alone."

She wipes tears from her eyes, lowering her head back to her knees.

"But you called me here."

The voice is unexpected, of lighter tone than Tenzin's, but no less gentle- but she _knows _she's heard it before and a wild hope blossoms in her chest, shoving aside the tight ball of grief. Her head whips around and _he's here._

"Aang!"

* * *

"Dry your eyes, Korra. There is no need to be so upset. This is just one part our journey!"

He threw his arms out with a knowing smile, voice crescendoing until it surrounded her, echoing from rock to iceburg to ocean and back again. His voice dropped back to little more than a whisper.

"When we hit our lowest point we are open to the greatest change. You _just_ need some patience."

"What if I just screwed everything up? _People I love_ have lost their bending. _I've_ lost my bending."

"None but the Avatar can take all bending away. That's how you called me here. _You still have air._ And hey!" Aang bends down to her ear, eyes twinkling, and whispers, "I hear it's the best element of all."

"But I can't airbend! I'm not _spiritual_ like you and Tenzin. I don't have _time_ to learn how to 'be the spirit' or the leaf or _whatever_ in time to save Republic City. I _don't know_ air. I can't meditate, or do _anything!_ Even _Meelo_ is better than me. I- I'm just full of hot air. And there's nothing _special_ about _that_."

Aang's eyes widened indignantly.

"Nothing special? What's Tenzin been teaching you all this time? I can't believe this- betrayed by my own son! You wanna learn something _special_? Watch _this!_"

He through his arms in front of him, palms facing as if estimating the depth or height of something. Tiny orbs of air appeared between his palms and swirled through his fingers faster, faster, faster until they were a single blur.

"Well? What do you think? Awesome, right? Look at it! _Airbending!_ I call them air marbles! I played with them _all the time_ as a kid. These babies got me a _lot _of fan clubs."

Korra stared at him incredulously, eyes darting from the miniature whirlwind cupped between his hands to the ridiculous grin that stretched from ear to ear and back again. She didn't quite believe it, but Avatar Aang was...absolutely nothing like she expected. He was just being so _goofy_. She'd expected him to be _serious_ and _understanding_ and _supportive_ and _just like_ _Tenzin_, but he was such a _child_.

Avatar Aang- _The_ Avatar Aang- was _playing_ while her entire world was falling around her ears. The sheer absurdity of her situation forced a wet chuckle into the cold air, a hopeless little smile gracing her face.

Aang's smile softened and with a twist of his fingers and gentle puff of air, the miniature whirlwind spun around her head, tossing her hair up to tickle her nose and simply fading into the atmosphere.

"That's my girl. You've done well, Korra. But you still have much to learn."

He ruffled her hair, sending a sensation that she could only describe as _electric_ trilling down her spine. A warm-cool, comforting shock of what she knew must be spiritual energy that made turkey duck bumps race across her skin.

"I don't understand."

"But you will. The key to all things is _balance._ There is a time for every emotion- Fear. Love. Grief. Anger. Joy. Without the release of these emotions, your spirit won't be able to contain its energy, and when your spirit is unbalanced...things happen. _Terrible_ things. It's good to grieve Korra, but now is not the time. The world still has hope. It still has _you_. And _you_ have _us_."

Her breath caught in her throat as each of her past lives appeared in row upon row behind Aang. She couldn't believe there were _so many- _each face sending ripples of the vaguest recognition through her chi. A bright light overtook them, shining from their eyes and casting each Avatar in that same warm-cool, harsh-gentle _energy_ that Aang produced. They spoke as one, the haunting timbre of so many combined voices sending another wave of turkey duck bumps flying across her skin.

"_We are with you Avatar Korra. We will show you the way. Seek us out in our most sacred of places. Regain balance in all things and your bending will be restored. Your journey begins now, young Avatar."_

They faded away as quickly as they arrived, a haunting whisper-shout she could feel in her very _bones_ the only thing they left behind.

"_We are with you._"

* * *

"Councilman Tenzin! I see you made it back safely."

Tenzin jumped from his perch behind Oogi's head, landing neatly with a tired sigh.

"General Iroh. It's good to see you."

Iroh stepped forward to meet him and grasped his hand warmly.

"Likewise. But...where is Avatar Korra?"

Tenzin's face darkened, emphasizing wrinkles and frown lines that Iroh was sure had not been there before.

"Later. We'll talk later. My brother- where is he? Not running loose in my city, I hope."

"Don't worry, Councilman Tenzin. Commander Bumi and his troops have been hard at work freeing the few prisoners the Equalists have left. Republic City is in capable hands. I expect him to return by nightfall. Please feel free to relax until then. It seems we have much to talk about tonight."

"Thank you, General. I plan to. In the meantime, could you arrange an escort for Ms Asami? Much has changed since Amon's unmasking, but I don't want to take chances with her safety."

"Of course, Councilman. I will see to it myself."

Tenzin inclined his head in a slight bow and swept away, his cloak catching in the eddies of wind that always materialized when he was upset.

Iroh watched his departure, turning the new information over in his mind. Something had happened at the South Pole. Something that had shaken Tenzin to his core.

He got the feeling that his stay in Republic City just got a whole lot longer.

"Major Lee. Send a messenger to Commander Bumi. His presence is requested on Air Temple Island at the earliest opportunity.

* * *

"Korra? That you?"

Bolin shuffled onto the deck, nervously fingering Pabu as he eyed the figure standing at the ship's bow.

"We, uh. I mean- Pabu was just wondering if you were gonna come down tonight. We're having sea prunes. You like those, right?"

She went rigid and Bolin backpedaled furiously.

"I mean, if you don't _want_ sea prunes, I _completely_ understand. _I_ think they're awful, so we could- we could find something else to eat, right Pabu?"

He waved the fire ferret's paws around, speaking in that high squeaky voice that had always made Korra smile so beautifully.

"That's right Bo! No yucky sea prunes for us!"

She didn't even look at him. She just dug her fingernails into her arms and stared up at the moon.

He let Pabu go and cleared his throat, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Well, um...I guess- I guess I'll just go, then. I'll save you some dinner, okay? Just- don't stay out here all night. Please. I- We-"

He stopped and wrung his hands, biting at his lip.

"Good night Korra."

He ducked back into cabin area. Pabu purred against his chest as he leaned against the door, head banging against equally hard metal, eyes clenched tight.

"Spirits watch over you, Avatar..."

* * *

"-And then this Equalist came out of nowhere! He's got me dead to rights, and _this guy_ just _torches_ him. Just- _pfwooh_- and he's half-way across the street! And then they're all over us, so I break my bottle- and that was such a _waste_, but it's no use cryin' over spilt booze- so I break it and me and my buddy here are just tearin' 'em apart when- _poof._ They're just _gone_. And _that_ was a bit of a let down, but _spirits!_ I love this city!"

Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed wearily.

"General Iroh, do you have anything to add to my brother's...report?"

Iroh shook his head with a faint frown.

"Not much. As you've heard, the Equalists are still active. We believe Amon's Lieutenant is now in charge of the movement, but nothing's been confirmed yet. Our forces have recaptured many of their bases and over a hundred captives were recovered, but they always seem to be one step ahead of us. They're everywhere and Amon's betrayal has only enraged them further. I-"

He hesitated before looking Tenzin in the eye with conviction.

"Councilman, I must admit that I don't see a peaceful resolution to the situation. Even if Avatar Korra intervenes, I believe the Equalist regime will continue to gain supporters."

Tenzin stared down at the table, hands clenching into fists just out of sight.

"Yes. I was afraid that might be the case."

His jaw tightened momentarily, teeth grinding in frustration.

"I regret to inform you both that Avatar Korra is currently unable to perform her duty to this world."

Iroh pushed himself to his feet, looking at Tenzin with barely disguised horror. Bumi pounded a fist on the table and leaned forward intently.

"That's impossible! She's the Avatar- she can't just _stop_ whenever things get rough."

Tenzin glared at his older brother, the air in the room stirring slightly.

"Don't speak of things you don't understand! Korra has been given an opportunity to regain her bending- and perhaps she'll be able to reverse the effects on others as well. The Great Spirits themselves have offered their help to Avatar Korra in our time of need. Preservation of the Avatar Spirit takes precedence over the Equalist movement. Even _you_ should realize _that_, Bumi."

Bumi grumbled and crossed his arms grumpily. Iroh finally managed to compose himself and sank into his chair once more.

"Master Katara wasn't able to heal her, then?"

"No. She wasn't. But shortly after Korra left to...meditate, the Avatar Spirits contacted her."

Bumi jerked to attention at that, a grin flying across his face.

"So she finally met the Old Man, huh? Good for her! How's he been? Life in the Spirit World boring him yet?"

Tenzin rolled his eyes and huffed in exasperation.

"Bumi, now is _not_ the time."

Bumi shrugged and settled back, smile not fading in the least.

"_As_ I was saying- the spirits offered their guidance in her journey to restore her bending. I'm not sure how long it will take, but-"

Tenzin straightened in his chair and leveled a fierce gaze at his brother and the young general.

"We will be responsible for the safety of Republic City until Avatar Korra is able to resume her duties. And not just Republic City- the entire world has been entrusted to us. Can I count on the United Forces to support me and my Acolytes?"

Iroh stood and bowed in traditional Fire Nation manner.

"I can not speak for the entire alliance, but I assure you- I will do my best to sway the council. It is my honor to serve the Avatar."

"And so it begins."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Short chapter. Very short. I am aware of this. I have more written, but the tone is completely different from this segment so after a long deliberation, I've decided to go ahead and post this for now. Enjoy. I hope to have the rest up within the month. Merry Christmas, Joyous Kwanzaa, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Holidays to you all.**

Korra shuddered and pulled her furs even closer to her chest, swaddling herself in the thick comfort of the pelts as she looked up at the moon. It wasn't cold out. Quite the opposite, in fact. The heavy heat of the evening pressed against her and made sweat bead on her skin, soaking into her clothes and blankets, matting the gifts from her people.

Strange.

It was strange.

Her people. Who were they now?

She could remember how the idea of 'her people' had grown over the span of her life. First it meant family. Then it meant tribe. Then she'd been named 'Avatar' and the idea of 'her people' had exploded.

Air Nomads, Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, the United Nations- everyone was her people now. They were hers now, and suddenly, inexplicably, she was theirs.

But more than that.

Under Sifu Katara's tutelage she'd been taught that she had a duty, a responsibility to both worlds. That she was spirit and body- the bridge between worlds.

And she'd realized her people were more than anyone could ever know.

But who were they now? She wasn't the Avatar. Not anymore. Couldn't be. She hadn't earned that right yet. Hadn't corrected her mistake. So who belonged to her? More importantly- who did she belong to?

She didn't know. It was confusing and it hurt to think that maybe she didn't belong anywhere at all.

So she stared up at the moon and sang a half-remembered lullaby, half of a lamenting duet so old it didn't have a name.

And she imagined the moon sang back.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Goodness me, what's this? An update? Impossible! **

**In all seriousness, this project has changed quite a bit from what I was originally expecting. It's pretty much become a single-authored story that simply follows the broad outline of a collaborative plot. As such, my workload has gotten quite a bit heavier and due to my other multi-chapter project in the FMA fandom, I really don't have as much time or energy to dedicate to this as I would like. I'll still be chugging away at it and I hope to get to a point where I am able to update each story once a month, but I'm certainly not there yet. **

**I'm sorry for the delay in posts and I hope you'll still stick with me as we make the trek through this AU together! Comments and questions are welcomed as always. Enjoy~**

Mako tucked the ends of his scarf back into his jacket, hair waving in the breeze. The _S.S. Unagi_ was well into the harbor now. In just a few moments it would dock and maybe things would get a little closer to being 'normal.' He sighed and leaned against the railing. The last two weeks had been absolutely terrible. For the first three or four days of the journey he'd done nothing but stay in the cabin he shared with Bo, bedridden by the heaving rhythm of the sea. He'd gotten over it, eventually. But still, the entire trip was a misery.

He'd thought Korra would have bounced back by now. She wasn't the type to sit around and mope- she had too much spark for that. But it was almost like that spark had been doused completely. He'd thought maybe if he gave her some space she'd snap out of it and when that hadn't worked he'd spent over an hour just _talking_ to her, apologizing, trying to get her to eat something- _anything._

And he wasn't the only one.

Everyone was worried about her. Bo was going completely nuts. Mako didn't even think he'd slept last night, instead pacing the deck and watching over their friend from afar. Pema had tried to get through to her several times, but something always interrupted. Rohan needed feeding, Meelo had thrown himself off the crow's nest again, Ikki had replaced the navigation charts with made-up constellations. Even the crew was walking on eggshells. At the start of the voyage he'd always been able to hear their spirited renditions of sea shanties and good-natured ribbing anywhere on the ship, but now anything other than the occasional call to action was a rarity.

He ran a hand through his hair, staring down at his blur of a reflection. He was so ready for this to be _over_.

The _Unagi_ let out a piercing whistle and belched a cloud of steam. Laughter and a pattering charge of small feet made him turn in surprise. Meelo was running towards him with a glider held over his head, older sisters pounding after him- Ikki had a glider of her own, but Jinora just looked furious.

"Meelo! Give that back! You know Daddy said you aren't old enough to fly yet!"

Meelo turned and stuck his tongue out as far as it would go.

"Not the baby anymore! I can too fly!"

And with that he sped towards the side of the ship, jumped onto the railing, and flung himself into the air, giving himself a boost in a very Meelo way and clipping Mako with the edge of the glider all at once. Ikki giggled and followed her brother off the side with a cocky wave at her older sister. With a spinning flourish, she climbed higher into the atmosphere, easily passing her younger brother and giving him directions on the fly.

Jinora crossed her arms with an irritated huff and stomped across the deck.

"Just _wait_ till _Mother_ hears about this."

Mako blinked and picked himself up off the floor, brushing at his clothes. He'd just moved from his backside to his sleeves when Bolin and Pabu burst above decks. Bo kicked the door flap shut and shoved the crossbar through its metal slots. He spun around wildly, eyes lighting up when he saw his brother.

"Mako! Bro! Look, you gotta help me. Naga might-kinda-maybe be after me and I could _really_ use some help."

Mako screwed up his face in confusion, just getting ready to ask exactly what Bo meant by 'after him' when a roar erupted from below decks and the metal door bulged upwards. The brothers' eyes widened and Bolin took off without another word, racing towards the short ladder leading to the forecastle. Before he'd gotten half-way up, the door gave way with a dull screech, a half ton of snarling white fur clawing through the opening with ferocity. Mako backed against the rails, eyes caught by the intimidating show of power, only half-aware of his own reactions.

"What did you _do?_"

Bo scrambled up the last step on the ladder and cowered behind several crates of cargo, peeking over the tops with horrified curiosity.

"I don't know! I only asked if she wanted to go for a run when we got off the boat! I didn't think she'd get _mad_ about it! Do you think- do you think she thought I was calling her _fat?_"

The polar bear dog finally squeezed through the opening she'd ripped into the deck and circled with her nose to the air, nostrils flaring. The ship slowed to a stop and Mako glanced over his shoulder, realizing they were finally pulling up alongside the dock.

"That doesn't even make _sense._ Look, you only got one chance at this. You gotta try and sneak past her and jump to the docks. I'll distract her. Maybe I can calm her down or get Korra up here to help out."

Bo nodded and bit at his lip. He slid out from behind the crates and began tip-toeing to the other side of the deck, eyes glued on Naga. Mako took a deep breath and stepped forward, calling to the still growling animal.

"Naga. Hey there, girl. Come on, nothing to see here. Why don't we just take a second and calm down, huh girl? That's it. I'm sure Bo didn't mean it."

The polar bear dog looked him dead in the eye and _roared,_ even more agitated than before. Bo was almost to the other side of the deck, but Naga must have caught a glimpse of him because soon she was pounding down the deck. Bo leapt towards the railing and fell backwards with a panicked squeal when Naga threw herself in front of him, landing with a thud that shook the entire deck.

"Ohhhh, boy. Hey _Naga._ About _earlier_- see what I _meant_ to say is that _Pabu_ and I could use some exercise and we just thought that- you might want to join in? Not that you need it! I'm sure there are lots of...boy polar bear dogs that would love to...spend time with you? I mean! Uh, I mean- you're just really _fluffy_, that's all, right Pabu? Yeah, fluffy! It's not like you're fat or any-"

Mako gaped as Naga stood on her haunches and snarled. Bo, on the other hand, screamed and leapt from the forecastle to the deck without a second thought. Naga thundered after him, sheet metal bowing and reverberating like a struck gong. Bo stumbled towards the railing and was halfway over the side when Naga caught up, grabbing him by the collar and jumping from the deck with a triumphant growl and wagging tail. They landed heavily, Bo screeching all the way down and only getting louder when she tossed him into the air. Mako watched with mouth hanging open as Bo tumbled through the air, only to have Naga run after him, stopping just long enough for Bo to land on her broad back and taking off into the city with a howl.

"She's glad to be back in Republic City; she doesn't like being cooped up for so long. I don't blame her."

Mako startled and spun to face the last person he expected.

"Korra!"

She smiled, a sad apologetic little smile he never wanted to see on her face again- but it was so much _better_ than the look she'd had before. She hugged herself and stepped up to his side at the railing.

"You don't have to look so surprised. I know I've been...weird lately. I just had some thinking to do. Meditating, I guess. I'm better now."

She inhaled deeply and gave him another smile, stronger and more sincere than the last.

"Not great...but better."

He smiled widely, eyes softening. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. He wanted to do so much more...but she'd just come back to him and he wouldn't drive her away again.

"I'm glad."

She jumped and glanced at him uneasily. She gestured to the pier and backed away from the railing, he let her go without a fight, kicking himself for trying to get close to her so quickly.

"Everyone's come to meet us. We should go say hello."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Ms. Sato. It's good to see you out and about. You must be anxious to see your friends again."

She turned to face him with a smile in her eyes.

"It's good to see you too, General."

The smile faded and she wrapped her arms around herself, fingers worrying at the seam of her suit jacket.

"I do want to see them; I'm just a little...nervous. Everything happened so fast and then I had to leave with the Councilman...It just doesn't seem real, y'know?"

He squeezed her shoulder gently, the slightest suggestion of a smile softening his chiseled features.

"I understand. I wouldn't worry Ms. Sato. I think your friends will be more than happy to see you."

They both looked to the harbor in silence, watching as the Unagi finally slid into place, anchor dropping with a sploosh. The gangplank extended and her breath caught in her throat. A screaming tangle of Bolin, Pabu, and Naga tumbled ashore. The tension leeched from her shoulders and she couldn't help but giggle at their antics.

"Naga! No! Stop! Mako _help!_ No, no, no! Naga, don't you dare!"

When Naga took to the streets with tail wagging and Bo hanging on for dear life, she dissolved into laughter and she could hear Iroh doing the same just behind her.

Mako and Korra came ashore in a more traditional manner. Asami's mouth tightened at the sight of them walking down together. She smoothed her expression over and smiled, waving to them. She didn't like them being together like that- especially after what she'd overheard at Master Katara's- but now wasn't the time to bring that up. Not in front of Korra, not when she looked so breakable.

The pair split soon after they came ashore, Korra veering off to see Tenzin and the rest of his family, giggling at the site of Meelo climbing his uncle like a tree, and Mako heading straight for her. He waved sheepishly and she waved back, smile relaxing into something more genuine.

"Long time, no see."

He smiled and stretched an arm behind his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah. Things got pretty weird after you left. But it looks like you're okay. I mean, I knew you would be, but-"

He blushed and his hand slid down to the back of his neck while his elbow shifted, almost as if to hide his face.

"I was...worried."

Asami's smile softened and she leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks. For being worried. But how have things gone? Is Korra okay?"

Iroh broke in, reminding the couple that they weren't alone.

"Yes, how is the Avatar? She looks unwell."

Mako's smile slid away, arms falling to hang limply at his side.

"It was bad. She didn't eat and she wouldn't sleep. She wouldn't even talk to us. Any of us. But she's getting better, little by little. Yeah. She's getting better."

Asami sighed in sympathy, prompting Iroh to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mako looked her dead in the eye.

"But I don't think she's quite back to normal yet. I think she's hiding something. You're a girl- maybe she'll tell you. Could you talk to her for me? Please?")

Iroh's eyebrows rose to his hairline and Asami stiffened, her tone markedly flippant.

"Sure. Why not? Girls don't keep secrets from each other, after all."

Mako grinned and planted a kiss against her forehead.

"Thanks. You should let me know what you find out. Then maybe we can figure this thing out together."

Iroh's eyes looked ready to leap from his skull; Asami's tone sweetened to sugared honey.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that Mako. We'll _definitely_ have that talk."

* * *

Korra stretched luxuriously, enjoying the sounds of the city mingling with the crash of waves against the docks. Everyone else had left for the temple ages ago, but Korra just couldn't tear herself away. She felt like a weight had finally been lifted from her shoulders. After so many long days and nights of meditation and contemplation, she'd finally been able to contact the Spirit World again. It had only been for a moment, just long enough to glimpse a flash of what must be the Northern Water Tribe- but at least she knew what she had to do now.

It was such a relief to have a clear goal instead of that confusing spiritual mishmash from before. She didn't know exactly where in the Northern Water Tribe she was supposed to go and she didn't really care. At this point, she'd chase after anything to forget about Amon and what he'd done.

She grinned and leaned back as far as she could to gaze up at the heavens. She felt so much closer to them now, almost as if she knew each shining light by name. Her eyes traced the figure of the full moon, finding the familiar shadow of the rabbaroo, tirelessly pounding rice for its dinner.

A muffled grunt of surprise piqued her curiosity enough to turn and see who had business on the pier this late at night.

"Avatar Korra- I didn't expect to see you here."

Korra sprang to her feet and launched herself at the older man, wearing a grin so large that her face ached.

"Howl! You're okay! Spirits, am I glad to see you. I thought the equalists-"

She cut herself off and let go of him, stepping back with a slight frown to stare at the large bundle strapped to his back.

"What are you doing here this late? And what's with the bag?"

Howl shifted uncomfortably, easing the corded straps across his shoulders and refusing to meet her eye.

"I'm leaving, Korra."

Her face crumpled, angry surprise and horrified upset twisting her expression.

"What? _Why?_"

He brushed her questions aside with a twist of his mouth.

"Don't worry about it. It's not important. But how have you been? Are you alright? I've heard rumors, but the United Forces have been keeping everyone quiet."

Korra glared at him, hands on hips, and angrier than she remembered being for a long, _long_ time.

"_I'm_ fine, so don't try and avoid the question! What do you think you're doing? You can't just _leave!_ You're a part of the White Lotus- I mean, you've been one of my guards ever since I can _remember_! Why would you- how could you-"

Her voice shook and a tear rolled over her cheek before being dashed away by a quick hand.

"I'm not good enough, is that it? I'm not the _real_ Avatar anymore, so you're just going to leave? Well, that's fine by me! I'll get my bending back and be a better Avatar than ever! I'll be even better than Avatar Aang, so go ahead- leave! I don't need you or anyone else anymore. I'll do it on my own if I have to- just watch me!"

Howl pulled her into his arms, eyes squeezing tightly shut.

"Spirits Korra...That's not it at all. Oh, _Spirits help me._ Korra, I'm so sorry. I'd never leave the White Lotus if I had any choice- _never."_

She pulled away to glare at him, voice still trembling with the effort of holding back a flood of hot tears.

"Then stay here! Why are you leaving if you don't want to go!"

Howl seemed to go boneless, sagging to the ground, slumping over his knees, the picture of abject misery.

"I can't. I don't belong here anymore. I'm-"

His voice broke, a single drop of water falling the short distance to the stones below.

"My bending- it's gone. I'm useless now. Everything I've worked for- all my training- it's all been for nothing. I should have left the minute I was freed, but- after all these years..."

He looked up at her, tears streaking unheeded down his face.

"I had to know it was worth it. I needed to know that you were safe."

His face twisted into terrible sadness.

"And even that wasn't enough. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Korra. I failed. Spirits, I'm so sorry..."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Once again, apologies to everyone who has been waiting so patiently for this chapter! **

**I'll warn you now, it's much shorter than I'd like, but the way my outline is set up...Well, I felt it would just be way too much drama in one chapter. So I shortened it. A lot. I almost feel like this is turning into some sort of soap opera (cue eye-rolling).**

** Comments, questions, and etc are welcome as always! And now that my personal crises are mostly over, I'll begin contacting all of my new readers again. (Hello!) I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Until next time!**

Korra found herself wandering the island with no real destination in mind. She hadn't realized it until coming ashore, but she'd gotten used to the constant movement of the seas, the currents that rocked the ship so gently, as if the spirits were trying to lull her to sleep. She missed that small comfort more than she thought possible. She ached for the tang of salt against her lips and blessedly cool water- but she couldn't bring herself to go back to the docks. Not yet.

She'd never imagined that Howl of all people would get caught in the crossfire. He'd been watching over her for as long as she could remember...He'd even followed her all the way to Republic City. For him to leave now, after everything they'd been through...it was just unthinkable.

And he wouldn't.

Not tonight, anyways. She'd managed to talk him out of leaving for the moment, but it was only a matter of time before he'd try sneaking off again.

She scowled and balled her hands into fists, glaring at the distant barracks, just barely visible between the trees.

That settled it. She would just have to come up with something before Howl decided to leave again.

If she wasn't giving up, then neither could he.

And it really was as simple as that.

* * *

Tenzin sighed and let the ship's manifest thump onto his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. Between the constant reports of unrest, the endless emergency meetings between diplomats, readying the _Glowfly_ for Korra's journey to the North Pole, and the new baby, Tenzin was nearing his wit's end. It seemed the spirits were bound and determined to drive him to distraction. He was just settling in to read the newest reports from the police when Korra burst into the room.

He stood slowly, eyebrows furrowing as he took in the stubborn set of her jaw and glint of steel in her eye.

"Korra, what brings you here?"

"Did you know about this?"

Tenzin blinked at the venom dripping from her words, nonplussed at the sudden violent energy oozing through the room.

"About what, Korra?"

"About the way Howl and everyone else is being treated- about what happened to them! I thought the White Lotus was supposed to be a symbol of freedom and unity, of_ equality_ between the nations! Not-_ this._"

Tenzin frowned and flipped through the reports he still held.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, Korra. I don't know who you've been speaking to, but the White Lotus has always been more than fair to everyone."

Korra's hand balled into a fist, her eyes narrowed and downcast.

"So you_ don't_ know."

Her eyes darted back up to meet his, the glint of steel now a sheet of icy blue.

"I've just come back from the barracks. All of Amon's victims- they've all been thrown out of their rooms. The benders won't even look at them and the nonbenders are just being _horrible_.They're bedding down in the old meditation rooms for now, but Howl's afraid they'll be forced out of there too. A lot of the men have decided to desert and go back home."

Now her eyes were blazing, pinning him to the spot like a pig deer in headlights.

"I'm not going to let that happen. This is _my_ fault and I'm going to make things right. It's the least I can do after-"

Her mouth twisted, the poison of her own words no doubt stinging her lips. Tenzin dropped the reports and swept across the room, hands flying to rest on Korra's shoulders.

"Look at me._ Look at me, Korra._ This is not your fault. You didn't know; none of us did."

Her mouth trembled and she dashed a hand across her eyes. Tenzin waited for her to meet his eyes again, brushing hair away from her face.

"I can't promise that things will change overnight; it's going to take time for everyone to adjust. But we _will_ do our best. The council will be meeting tomorrow morning; perhaps we'll find a solution then. In the meantime, let- Howl, wasn't it? Let Howl and his companions know that we're working on a solution. Ask them to wait just a bit longer before returning home. I'm confidant we'll be able to come to some sort of solution soon."

Korra smiled weakly.

"I'll tell him right away. And...Tenzin? Thanks."


End file.
